Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to cooling of components of the gas turbine engine via bleed air flow.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. Further, the fan delivers air into a compressor section where it is compressed. The compressed air passes into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
In a gas turbine engine, cooling air is often provided from the compressor to the turbine section to reduce component temperature in the turbine section and improve overall gas turbine engine operation. In some gas turbine engines, air from the high compressor discharge is passed through a heat exchanger, which may be located in a fan bypass duct and then delivered into the turbine section as cooling air. The air from the downstream most end of the compressor section is at elevated temperatures, relative to air at other portions of the compressor section.
Running the operating temperatures in the turbine section at high temperatures provides efficiency gains in the gas turbine engine; however, the high temperatures are exceeding material limits and are driving the need for improved cooling air. That is, conventional cooling air methods often require large amounts of airflow to provide cooling air at sufficient pressure to be introduced to the highest pressure places of the gas turbine engine and at cool enough temperature to reduce key component temperatures.